Batman Issue 164
Synopsis "Two-Way Gem Caper!" Bruce Wayne finds his ward Dick Grason singing strange music to find that he is practicing for an upcoming Hootenany Hotshots concert, a musical group that often uses local talent in their shows. Bruce stops Dick for a moment to show him the latest version of the Batmobile before they go on their routine patrol. Meanwhile, the crooked Mr. Dobblo is plotting a crime which involves detouring the Hootenany Hotshots from their route to Gotham City as their planned parade through town would impede his heist of the Gotham museum. Tricking them into driving on tire spikes, Dobblo is also spotted by Batman and Robin who happen down the detour as well and try to stop him, but he manages to make his escape. Bringing a fake golden pyramid to the museum to put on display, it is really a fake that launches into the air like a rocket and distracts the guards long enough for Dobblo to steal jewels from the orient that are priced at a million dollars, and makes his escape. Batman and Robin are alerted of the theft by Commissioner Gordon, and manage to track Dobblo to a rooftop where he attacks them with a strange TV antenni like device that fires electrical bolts, thinking they're death Dobblo goes to make his transaction of the jewels inside the building. Batman and Robin however manage to escape and bust up the illegal sale and round of Dobblo and his buyer. Afterward, changing back to their civilian identities, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson get to see the Hootenany Hotshots proform. "Baman's Great Face-Saving Feat!" At a meeting of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City gather for another meeting, the member Hugh Rankin arrives with what he says is proof of Batman's real identity, to the shock of everybody. Unmasking a dummy of Batman that he made, it is revealed to be a bald man who does not resemble Bruce Wayne. When Batman unmasks before them the face under the mask matches that of the statue. Later back home in his civilian guise of Bruce Wayne, he tells Robin the events that led up to this supposed "discovery", recounting back to the case where they were trying to stop the Trapeze Ten Gang and Robin had broken his ankle one night and had to sit out. Batman suddenly was constantly aided by fellow Mystery Analyst Hugh Rankin who at everytime seemed to bungle up each attempt Batman made to capture the crooks. Batman eventually caught the crooks, however early on he deduced that Rankin was attempting to figure out Batman's true identity when in one instance where Rankin "accidentally" touched Batman's face, he left behind some sculpting wax. Batman then went on the rest of his missions with a fake face on underneath his mask. After Batman is finished his story he and Robin laugh about how they managed to fool the Mystery Analysts once again. Appearances "Two-Way Gem Caper!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *The Hootenany Hotshots *James Gordon *Mr. Dabblo Locations *Gotham City "Baman's Great Face-Saving Feat!" Individuals *Mystery Analysts of Gotham City **Batman **James Gordon **Ralph Vern **Art Saddows **Kaye Daye **Hugh Rankin *Robin *The Trapeze Ten Locations *Gotham City Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues